Hands
by XYZ Affair
Summary: Hermione is seated between Fred and George, fun ensues. Not intended for young readers. HermionexFredxGeorge
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione is seated between Fred and George. Sexy fun ensues.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the order I put words in.

No flames please, this is my first story.

Warning: Contains threesome, implied incest, and sex. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall nodded slightly as she looked towards her head student. There was an odd, light, panting sort of noise coming from the back of the classroom. McGonagall poised her slightly crooked finger in front of Hermione as she looked towards where the sound was coming from.

"Fred! George!" She called sternly. George, whose eyes had been staring fixedly at the desk jerked his head up, as his twin also sat up in semi-shock, his head had been resting on the desk.

"I don't want to see your face leave the front of this class," the somewhat aged professor chided, "in fact, Hermione, I want you to go back and sit between Fred and George."

Hermione, who had confided no one about her fantasies involving the Weasley twins, held her breath, wanting this moment but avoiding it all the same.

"We haven't got all day, Miss Granger."

Hermione slid off the bench and gathered her books from the desk she shared with Ginny. The dream she had had the night before came back to her, as she started towards the last desk in the room. _The twins lie on their bed, George, always the more dominant one, on top, pushing is groin slowly into his brother as they both sweated, each feeling the other's nakedness all over his body. _Hermione felt a wetness start between her legs before she even got to the desk.

As George stood up to let Hermione take her seat, she felt his larger, muscular frame above her smaller, curvier, and more embarrassed one not for the first time.

"Hello there, Hermione" Fred spoke softly, as the professor had restarted her lesson. Hermione replied, breathless, but soon remembered that her dream didn't ever exist, and that they were friends first. Even so, she felt an immediate sense of nervousness, never having been in such close quarters with the boys she spent many of her waking (and sleeping) hours dreaming about.

Hermione had barely gotten settled, taking out her books, quill, and paper, all while being very flustered, when George leaned to whisper something into her ear.

"You caught us in the middle of something" he said, vaguely. Immediately, Hermione ceased to breathe. She was in shock. Had they read her mind? What in bloody hell what he talking about? She continued to stare straight ahead. Even as George placed his hand on her thigh. She practically fainted, but her eyes were straight ahead.  
"You like?" George whispered seductively as he moved his hand and rubbed her inner thigh. Hermione bit her lip and gave him a slight nod, wondering where Fred was, in terms of… this.

"Well, we're going to want a little something from _you_ first" George breathed into her ear. He looked to his left where his eyes met with his brother's, George smirked, and all of a sudden, another hand appeared on Hermione's other thigh. Hermione's breathing hitched. Both hands on her thighs were rubbing her slowly. They worked towards the edge of her skirt, and slowly pulled it back. Hermione was awakened from her trance as she felt one hand on either side of her gently pull her legs apart until the cool air in the room hit her damp panties, making her even more excited. Then the hands stopped.

"Are you in?" Fred whispered, then licked her left ear.

"Don't worry, we'll show you what we need" George chimed in the other.

Biting her lip in anticipation, Hermione nodded. Immediately, the hands moved from her thighs and each grabbed one of Hermione's hands, which had been resting on the desk. Hermione felt her hands lower to their groins. Startlingly, neither of them were clothed, and both boasted throbbing erections.

Noting her shock, George whispered "I told you we were in the middle of something."

Each hand wrapped each of Hermione's small, quivering hands around his cock, and moved her hands up and down slowly. All of a sudden, the masculine hands were gone, and Hermione was working on the boys all by herself. She moved her hands up and down, pulled and squeezed their balls, until each man was trying to quiet his breathing. They came almost simultaneously.

Then, George knocked Hermione's quill to the floor.

"Better pick that up" he said gruffly in her ear.

As she bent under the desk, which, luckily, was closed in the front, George pushed the back of Hermione's heads until it was mere centimeters from his member, and covered with thick, white cum. Getting the hint, Hermione licked him clean, then crawled over and did the same to Fred before returning to her seat between them.

Immediately, their hands returned to her thighs, flipping her skirt up and pulling her legs apart. This time, their outer hands pinned her legs apart, exposing her thin, drenched panties to the air, which only made her drip with anticipation even more.

All of a sudden, one finger from each hand slipped under that pale blue fabric, feeling the warm wetness of her aroused slit. Like clockwork, more fingers dove under the shoddy covering, one boy's hand pinching and rubbing her engorged clit, while the other moved two, then three fingers inside her. Although her legs were pinned apart, Hermione desperately tried to hump the hands moving so deftly in her virgin cunt. All at once, the fingers stopped. Before Hermione could protest, they slowly switched positions, and started up again. Hermione worked hard to keep control of her ragged breath until she had an orgasm and collapsed onto George's shoulder. The boys licked her juices off their fingers covertly.

"That's it for today class, please move on to your next subject. And Hermione, can I see you for a moment?" crowed McGonagall.

Fred and George looked at Hermione and winked mischievously as they left the class. Hermione nervously walked to the front of the room.

"Thank you for keeping Fred and George quiet and attentive. Your seat will be permanently moved to the place between them."

Hermione nodded slightly, turned, and left the room beaming.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Stands

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the order of the words.

WARNING: Adults only. Explicit sex and implied twincest.

A half-hour before the Quidditch match, Hermione heard a knock on her door. She had been reading, on her bed, as she often did on Saturday mornings. She opened the door to find Fred and George.

"Can I help you?" She asked, grinning sheepishly, embarrassed to have come to the door in her pajamas, it being afternoon already.

"We're bringing you to the match, Granger. Did you not remember? We'll wait while you get dressed," Fred said smiling.

"Guys, it's Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Need we go? Also, you never told me you were taking me."

"Granger, we need to check out the competition. It'll be fun, and you usually never can go with us, because of, you know, us being on the team. We'd like to hear your take on the match." George smirked.

"I highly doubt that. And you can wait in the common room, while I get dressed, you pervs. I'll be down in 10." Hermione grinned, pushed them out the door, and shut it.

Ten minutes later, exactly, Hermione was in the common room, and the three walked over to the stadium. When they got there, they climbed the stands and sat high in the back of the Ravenclaw side.

"Anyone but Slytherin, am I right?" Fred said, poking her ribs with his elbow as they sat down. Hermione nodded, tightening her scarf around her neck.

Thirty minutes later, the game was in full swing, but it was a cold day and not nearly as many fans had showed up as usually did. George pulled a fleece blanket over the laps of the three, who were nearly isolated in the back of the stands, not crowded in like sardines as Hermione usually was at Gryffindor matches.

"Ah, warmth," she said, as the blanket settled over their laps.

"Were you cold?" George asked. "I could warm you up." He began to rub Hermione's leg to bring blood back into it as Fred flung his arm around her shoulder, and once it was covered by her scarf, his hand pulled open up the top of her coat, dipped into her shirt, under her bra, and settled, cupping around her breast, bare only under all those layers.

The three had been sitting together in McGonagall's class for several weeks now, and Hermione wasn't learning anything. When the twins weren't fondling her, Hermione was wishing that they were, and when they were, she could think of nothing else. It was fun and bad, and sometimes showed through with an ass grab in the corridor or one of the boy's hands slipping between her legs at the dining table, but they kept their relations a public secret—done only in public, yet strictly secret. It thrilled Hermione.

And now, in the stands, it was happening again. She should have seen it coming when the boys showed up at her door, but somehow thought that they wouldn't dare without the cover of a desk or table. But they did.

Fred's fingers pinched and teased her nipple as George's cold fingers struggled with Hermione's button and zipper for a moment. Since that first time in class, Hermione had made sure to wear skirts to transfiguration, but today, being outside in cool weather, she was wearing trousers. When George's hand made it into her pants, it slipped right into her underwear and began rubbing her clit. She had recently shaved down there at the twins' request, sent on a racy note during class, but this was George's first time experiencing it.

"Fred, she shaved," he said across her, under his breath.

"She did?" He raised his eyebrows, and his cock twitched. "What a good girl." He pinched her nipple and she fought her natural urges to move and moan, as they were very much in public. Any pair of binoculars across the stadium could give them away if she looked anything more than interested in the Quidditch game.

"She did, the bad girl." George said. She brought her hand over to George's crotch and unzipped his pants, reaching inside his boxers and rubbing him off seemed to be a bit more discreet than the other options. He reciprocated her generosity by cruelly slowing down, his fingers playing with her slit, dipping inside her, and going back, treating her clit roughly as she fought the urge to hump his hand. Her new baldness meant her juices had nowhere to go, and it clung to his large hands and soaked her cotton panties.

Fred was feeling a little left out, she could see by the fact that his dick was standing at attention and he breathed heavily as he frantically teased Hermione's nipple. Hermione wanted to help, but was distracted by her current duties to George's cock and worried he wouldn't let her come if she didn't finish him. Then she noticed that something was moving near Fred's manhood, his own hand, pumping fast as he watched his brother fuck Hermione. She gushed between her legs at the thought.

"Yeah, baby, that's it," George said lowly as she stroked him. "Fuck yeah." She sped up, and in the seconds before coming, he did too. Hermione nearly fell off the bench trying to get closer to his deft fingers and he came silently, only emitting a low grunt so as not to draw attention to their group. In some sort of act of twin telepathy, George squeezed her clit hard while he came, Fred simultaneously pinched her nipple hard. Hermione felt the electricity of the organism coming and did her best to tame her convulsions as her mind went briefly blank. She felt the brief up and down movement of the blanket for ten or fifteen more seconds, and then Fred and his hands went still too.

"That was so fucking good." Hermione whispered so only the two boys would hear.

"Hermione, you never cease to amaze me" George whispered into Hermione's ear, then softly kissed the skin behind it.

"It was fun, but we've been better." Fred said, clearly trying to be nonchalant about his near-solo pleasuring.

"And it'll fucking _**be**_ better later, Freddie," George said, leaning to see him behind Hermione's head. "I fucked her now, but we'll hang out tonight."

This was the most directly sexual exchange the boys had ever had in front of Hermione, and as they all fastened their jeans again, Hermione couldn't help but be turned on again, and thought of tonight, when she'd recount this afternoon and imagine the twins' bed from her own bed, with her own hands.

A/N: Tell me what you think of the new chapter! Chapter 1 was my first ever fanfic, and so this sequel has been over three years in the making (though I just thought it and typed it in one day). This has been one of my most popular/subscribed to stories and I thank you, reader, for your continued support! I couldn't and wouldn't do it without you. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
